A Tale As Old As Time
by carterlee
Summary: Elena had always been told that muggleborns were a disgrace. Will her upbringing become an advantage or will everything she's ever believed be changed forever by a blue eyed boy? Finch grew up, a muggleborn in a time when anyone who wasn't from a pureblood, wealthy family was viewed as inferior. Will he become a joke or will he rise above his blood status and become something more?
1. Chapter 1

"And remember, if the Black's son invites you to do something, no matter what, do it. The connections we could have if you married a Black would be unimaginable." Elena looked up from the book she was reading and nodded. "Yes Mother."  
"And stay away from that ghastly Potter boy."  
"Yes Mother." Mrs. Marino gave her daughter a quick pat on the shoulder and started out the door. "Oh, and Happy Birthday, my dear. Your letter should be arriving with the post." And so it did. A thick vanilla colored envelope dropped in front of Elena. The family owl, Eden, perched on the back of her chair and started preening her tawny feathers. Mr. Marino reached over and grabbed it off of her plate, opening the letter slowly. "We'll go to Diagon Alley later today. Pity you can't have a broom this year. In my day, I wa-"  
"The greatest Keeper this world has ever known. Yes, Father. You have told this to us before." Elena's younger sister Alice said, looking up from her breakfast. Alice was 9 and looked very similar to her older sister. They shared the same dark chocolate hair and both sported a smattering of freckles across their nose. Everyone claimed that they were both impossible to tell apart, especially considering they were around the same height. Elena didn't see it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finch, come inside. There's a letter here for you!" Finch sighed, looking up from the football he had been kicking around. He walked inside, smiling to his mother as he passed her. He walked into the kitchen where sitting on the table was a vanilla colored envelope. He picked it up, reading his own name off of it. "Who's it from?" His mother shrugged, leaning against the door way. "Just open it." He slid a finger under the wax seal and pulled it open. Inside were two folded pieces of parchment, also addressed to him. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" He read aloud, his mother's eyes getting wider with every word. "My great grandmother told me stories about Hogwarts. I thought it was just a myth." She said, rushing over and reading over his shoulder. She took the letter from her son's hands and read the second page. A small note was attached to the top. "London. We'll have to go to London." She said, walking away while still reading. Finch looked into the envelope to find a small train ticket. "King's Cross Station Platform 9 3/4" He looked at it perplexed. 9 3/4, there was no such thing as a Platform 9 3/4. At least, he didn't think there was.


	2. Chapter 2

Finch's mother told him stories that's she had heard as a child all the way there. They stopped walking in front of an abandoned looking tavern with a broken sign. Finch turned to look at his mother, confused. "Are you sure this is the place, Mum?" He asked, turning back to see the building suddenly change in front of his eyes. Instead of a run down building, it was now a slightly less broken down building with a sign that said 'Leaky Cauldron'. "Nevermind." He mumbled, walking toward the door. As soon as he opened it, he was greeted by a wave of laughter and the smell of cinnamon. His mother walked ahead of him, right up to the bar, where a man stood, polishing a glass. "Excuse me sir, but do you know how to get to Dia-"

"Diagon Alley?" The bartender said, cutting her off. She nodded and his grin grew. "Well sure. Just go out back and tap on the bricks. I'll have someone show you the way." He looked to a table near the door where two teenagers, both of whom had ginger hair, were seated. "Go over to 'em and ask. Arthur and Molly are good people." He said before turning back to a customer. Finch bit his lip, awkwardly walking over to the table slowly. "E-excuse me. Could either of you show me how to get to Diagon Alley?" The girl looked up first, a smile spreading all the way to her eyes. "Well of course. First year is it?" Finch gave her a smile of his own, nodding graciously. The boy stood up, holding out his hand to Finch's mother. "Arthur Weasley. I'm a seventh year at Hogwarts. This is my girlfriend, Molly." Finch's mother took his hand, shaking it. "Meredith Harrell. This is my son, Finch." She said, dropping his hand and letting him pass. "Follow me. It's quite easy, I promise."

Elena and her parents used the Floo Network, popping into the fireplace of Borgin and Burkes. After her father finished a quick errand he had to run for the Minister, they headed over to Diagon Alley. They ran into a total of 7 people her mother and father worked with and, after spending 40 minutes standing bored around while they talked, her father handed her a bag of galleons and told her to go get her school things. She headed straight to Ollivander's, knowing her wand would be the most expensive purchase. When she entered, Mr. Ollivander was already busy with another customer, a skinny fellow with longish black hair and expensive clothing. Obviously a pureblood and probably one of a good family. When he turned around, she caught a good look at him and recognized him instantly. Sirius Black, eldest son of the Black family and her parent's dream son-in-law. He raised an eyebrow at her, gave her a quick once over and nodded, obviously acknowledging her parentage. The Black family and the Marino family were related. If she recalled correctly, her great aunt was married to a Black.

As soon as the Black boy had left, Elena stepped up to the counter, head held high. "Ah, Miss. Marino. I knew I'd be seeing you." The old wizard said, smiling down at her. Elena just rolled her eyes. He shuffled to the back of the store, pulling out 3 boxes. He laid all three open on the counter in front of her, smiling. "Choose whichever calls to you the most. Letting her eyes scroll over the wands, she felt a sudden tug as her eyes landed on the one in the center. Slowly picking it up, she held it in her hand, marveling at it. She'd held her father's wand before, but this felt different. Ollivander smiled. "Intriguing. Maple and unicorn hair, 11 1/2"." He mused. She set the wand back in the box and let him wrap it up before handing him the money and going on her way, passing a young muggle born boy, whom she scowled at on her way out.


End file.
